Jurassic Park Verus Thunderbirds
by Gaz Grant
Summary: When Alan goes on holiday with TinTin he gets more than he bargined for.


Thunderbirds vs. Jurassic Park

Jurassic park

On an island near the coast of Costa Rica there is a secret that scares most people.

The island was ruled by dinosaurs especially the T.rex the leader of the island.

Then one day an army full of men came to the island and took over the island.

One of the men wanted this island to be a park.

Knowing that it did belong to the dinosaurs he could turn it into a dinosaur park.

He decided to call it Jurassic park.

Few years later it became the most popular park in the world until the power shutted off the fencers were not working.

The dinosaurs had a chance to escape. Dinosaurs every where all over the park.

Few weeks later they started to rebuild the park as it was not that easy with dinosaurs every where but they managed to build it back up again.

Tracy Island

On another island called Tracy island Jeff Tracy the owner of the island he was the billionaire ex- astronaut at NASA. He had 5 sons Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. There Father could trust his 5 sons to be rescuers as the world trusted them as

Well. Few days later Alan was going on a honey moon with his new wife TinTin.

"Were are you going" said Jeff

"To Jurassic park" said Alan

Jeff looked at Alan very strangely

"Be very careful there" said Jeff

"I will be" said Alan

Alan ran off to the plane.

Alan was so excited to see real dinosaurs TinTin was excited to see the stegosaurs it wasn't that long till they got there.

Alan could see the island it was about 6 miles long the island when they where land Alan had problems facing his seat belt so he tied it in a knot. When they landed they went in little jeeps across the park.

Some how we went through a powered fence on the other side, it didn't look like the park, some how we could hear loud thuds coming towards us.

The Dinosaur

The thuds were getting louder, Alan was scared

"Turn this car around now" shouted Alan

But the driver was not moving.

"Look up at that" shouted the driver

Alan looked up he could see a dinosaur not just a dinosaur, but a vegetarian dinosaur Alan was amazed to see a vegetarian dinosaurs.

The dinosaur was about 50 feet big with a long neck and it was eating leaves of the trees.

Alan wanted to see how they made this park.

"I will show you how they did it then I take you to see the t.rex" said the driver

Alan was shocked

"They got a t.rex" shouted Alan

"Yes" said the driver

The Museum

They drove to the Museum, when they got in there were skeletons of dinosaurs.

They first went into a sort of cinemas.

Then they saw a cartoon came up on the screen telling them how they made the park.

When the cartoon finished handle bars came and strapped them in.

They went past the whole museum then they saw the dinosaur eggs.

Alan able to push the handle bars and walked off.

He was in a room were they breed dinosaurs.

He was about to leave the room until he saw a egg hatching.

The egg was very small, the dinosaur was almost hatched, and when the dinosaur hatched Alan held it in his hand.

"What type of dinosaur is it" said Alan

"It is a raptor" said the scientist

Alan new what a raptor was one of the worst dinosaurs in the world.

When they went outside they had something going on suddenly a cow was brought out.

Then placed in a cage what ever was in there it sounded visas.

"What dinosaur is in there?" said Alan

"A raptor" said Dr Hammond

"How vicious are they" said TinTin

"Very vicious one of the most vicious dinosaurs in the world" said Dr Hammond

"Well we better go on the tour" said Alan

"What tour said" Dr Hammond

"The dinosaur tour" said Alan

"Oh right be careful" said Dr Hammond

Alan and TinTin ran off to the cars.

Calling International Rescue

When they got to there car Alan could see a pink car coming, it was going very fast, it was getting closer and closer.

The car landed in front of Alan.

"Sorry Alan dear" said Lady Penelope

"Lady Penelope what are you doing here" said Alan

"Your dad told me to come" said Lady Penelope

Alan wounded why his dad sent her

"I am riding in my car on the tour" said penny

Off they went on the tour the first dinosaur they saw was a T.Rex the dinosaur was at the front only there was one problem the power was off.

The T.Rex chewed off the first wire then the next wire then all of them.

Parker was scared that he ran off leaving penny behind.

Alan and TinTin just kept still.

Penny was moving about and panicking, she found a torch in a box.

She was shinning it at the T.Rex which was keeping his eye on her.

The T.Rex was trying to tip the car over.

The T.Rex tipped over the car penny was badly injured.

Alan knew he had to do something quick.

His only chance was to call home send his brothers here.

He called his dad.

"Dad I am stuck on an island please get all my brothers" shouted Alan

"I will send them right away" said Jeff

"Boys get over to Jurassic Park quickly Alan is in trouble" said Jeff

They were all ready in 5 minutes

"Thunderbirds are go," said Jeff

Trapped on Jurassic Park

When they got to the island the T.Rex was just about to for Alan but the shooting of Thunderbird 1 distracted him.

Thunderbird 1 kept on shooting while Thunderbird 2 rescued Alan, TinTin and penny

But penny was crying because her car was damaged.

The T.Rex was still chasing Thunderbird 1but as he bit one of the engines then Thunderbird 1 crashed as the T.Rex could hear penny as he was running towards her she didn't hear it then the T.Rex eat her

"NO" screamed Virgil

Scott able to get out of Thunderbird 1as he saw the T.Rex he ran off and left the rest of them there with T.Rex.

The T.Rex crushed Thunderbird 2 when that was there only chance to get out.

Alan stated to run away so did everyone else the T.Rex followed them.

They were running for along time until Alan found a hiding place.

They all hid under a tree the T.Rex was looking but he could not see them so he ran off to find them it was safe for them to come out.

The Search for Scott

They were searching for Scott for hours but there was no sign of him.

It was getting dark and Alan was getting hungry and they were cold.

They started to here banging, John looked in a puddle, and the water was jumping.

They guessed the T.Rex was coming back but could not estimate which way was it coming from.

They still could not see the T.Rex; suddenly the T.Rex was right behind them.

John looked behind him.

"Ah look out" shouted John

"Don't just stand there run" shouted Gordon

They all ran as the T.Rex followed them, suddenly the driver tripped over, and John brave enough went back to help him but Virgil grabbed him

"Leave him" said Virgil

The driver started to crawl but the T.Rex stud on him and ate him.

As they kept on running they suddenly bumped into someone it was Scott

The Raptor

They seemed to have lost the T.Rex but they had to think of a plan to get of the island.

They had to call there Dad to send a helicopter and the army to destroy the island.

But we have to fix the power so we can use the phone.

"Let's go and find the power box and fix the power" said Gordon

So they set off to find the power box on the way they could hear a noise a sort of purring noise.

"Well you real do purr don't you Scott" said John

"What I don't purr that is a cat that purrs" said Scott

"Well the sign said no pets allowed then what is that noise?" said Virgil

Then suddenly two raptors jumped out of the hedges.

"Split up" shouted Scott they all spitted up Scott went with John, Virgil went with Gordon and Alan went with Tin Tin.

Gordon and Virgil went to fix the power, Alan and TinTin went into the kitchen and Scott and John went to the computer room.

While Scott and John were in the computer room the door had no lock.

Trapped with a Raptor

The Raptor was still there breathing on the window; it turned the handle and tried to push it open.

John couldn't hold on to the door so they were trapped with a raptor.

The raptor was staring at John as he was about to eat John until Scott knocked one of the computers of the desk that distracted the raptor he was looking at Scott.

Scott was terrified as the raptor steered at him, John couldn't do anything.

The raptor jumped at Scott and landed on him and eat him, John had a to get out of there but how.

There was a trap door on the roof if he got the ladder he would able to get up into the vent.

Got the ladder and put it up near the door, the raptor looked at John he was just about to get on the ladder.

He climbed up the ladder quickly as he got through the trap door he kicked the ladder so the raptor could not get up in the vent.

In the vent there was another trap door as soon as John went past it the raptor popped his head out the door John kicked the raptor and the raptor fell down the vent lead to the kitchen were Alan and TinTin.

The Kitchen

Alan and TinTin were able to escape until Alan peeked round the corner but the raptor was still there and saw Alan the raptor knew they were in there.

The raptor able to open the door, as it got in it started to make a loud noise suddenly another raptor came into the kitchen.

The raptors were heading towards Alan and TinTin they had to move; TinTin went crawling to another bit Alan followed her, suddenly the raptors were getting close to them Alan and TinTin could not find any were to hide so they gave up.

John was still in the vent until he did not see the door to get in the kitchen, he fell through the door.

The raptor s were distracted, as John got up he was shocked.

"Do these raptors give up" said John

Alan knew it was John

"John I am over here oops" shouted Alan

One of the raptors looked at Alan, Alan ran over to the freezer as the raptor followed him, Alan went inside the freezer as the raptor went in there he slipped on some ice.

Alan ran out quick and shut the door but the raptor ran to the door and got his face trapped.

Suddenly TinTin ran to the door and shut it and locked it.

John was still with the other raptor he had to think of something suddenly Alan got one of the pans and hit the raptor offer the head.

John and Alan hugged each other.

"Are you all right Alan" said John

"Let's go" said TinTin.

As they ran outside the raptor got up and saw them running the raptor did a scary smile.

Turning the Power back on

Virgil and Gordon found the power box the box said on it high voltage.

When they opened the box there was a lot of buttons, Gordon first had to pump the power up there was a charger it was flat and grey he had to pump it 4 times.

There was a round green button that said push to close he pushed it and all these button he had to switch them all on there was lights, phones, computers and the dinosaur fences as the power was turned on around the whole park a raptor came through one of the door.

Gordon was terrified he was stepping back suddenly his back pressed one of the button which sent down a door. Virgil and Gordon ran as fast as they could they got through the door but the raptor broke the door down they kept on running until they bumped into someone.

Calling home

It was Alan, John and TinTin

"It was a good job we just found you" said Gordon

"Yes it was and now hurry up otherwise were raptor food" shouted Alan

They all ran to the computer room, they couldn't lock the door so they had to push the door while someone calls Dad.

Virgil decided to call home while ever one else stops the raptor from coming in.

"Dad "shouted Virgil" Dad send the army were trapped on the island"

"I will send a helicopter to pick you up" said Jeff

As Virgil put the phone down he found a way to escape.

"Hey how about we get in that vent" said Virgil

"Ok" said Alan

They still pushed the door while Virgil put up the ladder up

They let go of the door when Virgil put up the ladder, the raptors went running into the computers as they climbed up the ladder.

The trap door was there when they got up John went round it but Virgil crawled on it and the raptor climbed up the Virgil was so scared John kicked the raptor and fell off.

Virgil was hanging on the edge of the vent John grabbed his hand and pulled him up quickly before the raptor grabbed him.

The skeleton

They carried on down to the entrance were the skeletons were as they got on the dinosaur bones there was a raptor near the balcony

It jumped and broke the dinosaur into bits Alan and TinTin were on the body, John was on the tail, Virgil was on the neck and Gordon was on the skull.

The strings on the tail were snapping John fell and the neck was snapping Virgil fell suddenly the whole skeleton fell down.

When John got up there was a raptor in front of him, TinTin got up and saw a raptor in front of her she screamed.

There were Raptors everywhere when ever they went back another one is behind him

Suddenly there was a raptor about to attack them when suddenly.

The T.Rex came and grabbed the raptor and killed it then another one jumps on the T.Rex that was there chance to escape.

The T.Rex killed all of the raptors then he did a one last growl.

The Helicopter

When they got to were the helicopter landing the helicopter was there and loads more there were people coming out to destroy the island.

When they got on the helicopter they had a surprise, there was Parker and Jeff.

"Hello boys I now you are going to say that milady has been eaten it is great every thing is now blue" said Parker

"Why didn't you call me early?" said Jeff

"We had no power" said Alan

"I am glad you are all right were is Scott" said Jeff

"He got eaten by a raptor" said John

"Oh well I never did like him" said Jeff

The helicopter set off home and they never talked about this island again.

THE END


End file.
